The Navigator's Guild
F5c9470df5f93c543f998da0ee4b5f5c.jpg|Guildmasters|link=Guildmasters of the Navigator's Guild 876ea7c2a4db7901bd86fd65486ccf08.jpg|The Ravenborn|link=The Ravenborn 191eba39b0e88b2144f6f6b1e0e89fe7.jpg|Beric's Brigade|link=Beric's Brigade Overview 6434 AN: The Navigator's Guild is founded in the Landorian city of Glantry as a split off from The Grey College The Navigator's Guild: Loreseekers, graverobbers, pathfinders, privateers, mercenaries, glory hounds... The reputation of the Navigators varies with where you go and who you ask. Once a part of the Grey College, the guild has only grown in size and scope in it's independence. Declaring no allegiance during the civil war, the Navigators have been key in the Restoration. Utilised, if not trusted, by both sides. Operating with royal license, the Navigators stated mission is the advancement of civilisation by the reclamation of ancient artifacts, the study and practical application of ancient lore, and exploration of lost and new lands. This mission though is too often undermined by personal greed and ambition, though the Navigators publicly refute all claims of theft or corruption within their ranks. To their members they offer a raft of services, including the sale and identification of artifacts, employment opportunities, and access to the renowned libraries and sages at their Waterdhavian and Glantry guild houses. What local houses can offer depends on the location though, as most are expected to be self funding and self sustaining. Operating a sizable fleet of ships, the Navigator's are an international organisation, maintaining notable strongholds in Waterdeep, Huzuz, and Kalahura, though the direct influence they enjoy wanes as you travel further from Landor. Still, most local powers recognise the usefulness of the guild and even if the mercenary nature of the Navigators doesn't often sit well, they do provide a useful and generally reliable service. The Waterdhavian guild house is a well appointed affair, overseen by the dwarf Marx Grimscarp who, it is said, is able to exert appreciable power in the city based on favours owed. Among the services it can offer, on top of the usual services of the fast trade of artifacts and employment, are access to it's notable library, second only in the Commonwealth to that of the guild house of Glantry, and a comfortable boarding house for the use of members. In return for the use of the guild house members are expected to pay a yearly tithe of 10gp, a commission of 10% on the revenue of any work obtained through the guild, plus first refusal of the guild of any sale of enchanted items. The guild used to also offer banking, conversion, and safeholding services to members, but under current Waterdhavian law all such transactions must now be handled by the Red Bank. Companies Beric's Brigade * The Burning Wards *Hatoma *Kurdaz Whittlesnake *Luthe *Olo *Tobari Hux *Tayo (Ex Member) *Warder Borne (Deceased) The Grey Blades *Selen Dancelight The Ravenborn *Aart *Ariana Donal *Garrick Greylock *Luthe Minorm *Morgan McMakkerik *Ryce Aussir-Darastrix The Silver Circle *Prenton Maril *Randall Morn *Vesavius Cairn *Neresmelex *Gruul *Cassandra Shalenwrath Category:The Navigator's Guild Category:The Grey College Category:Eth Category:The Plane of Eth Category:N Category:Organisation Category:Pharad Category:Kalahura Category:The Isrian Caliphates Category:The Landorian Commonwealth Category:Waterdeep Category:The Republic of Greyhawk Category:The Free city of Greyhawk Category:The Burning Wards Category:The Silver Circle Category:The Grey Blades Category:The Ravenborn